degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-25286636-20150415231614/@comment-3575890-20150416015312
Okay well, here's the basic history of how Westeros came to be: Westeros was once divided into seven independent kingdoms each ruled by a local monarch, before Dany's ancestor Aegon Targaryen conquered Westeros with the help of dragons and united all seven of the kingdoms under his rule. From thereon, for 300 years, the Targaryens ruled Westeros until Aerys Targaryen (father of Daenerys and Viscerys Targaryen), the last of the Targaryens to rule, was usurped by Robert Baratheon during a war that began when Aerys' son Rhaegar Targaryen kidnapped Lyanna Stark (Ned's sister and the woman Robert loved and was betrothed to at the time) and held her prisoner in a tower. The Targaryen dynasty was snuffed out (all except Dany and Viscerys whom are the only survivors and managed to escape across the narrow sea before they were killed). This war took place 17 years before the start of the series, so Dany was just a baby when all this happened. So this is how the system works: the former seven independent kingdoms are now nine administrative regions each ruled by a Great House, but overall under King Robert Baratheon's rule: *'The North is ruled by House Stark from their seat in Winterfell' - the Starks are Lord Ned Stark, Lady Catelyn Stark (before marriage: Catelyn Tully), and his children Rickon, Bran, Arya, Sansa, Robb, and Jon. However, Jon is the bastard son of Ned born out of wedlock during an affair, so his last name is Snow instead of Stark because that is the name that all bastard children in the North are given. Because Jon is not a legitimate Stark, he has no claim to Winterfell or the family name and has joined the Night's Watch - a military order that guards the Wall to keep outsiders from coming in *'The Iron Islands is ruled by House Greyjoy from the castle of Pyke' - Lord Balon Greyjoy rules this region; so far the only Greyjoy you have seen is his son, Theon, whom was raised with the Stark children so don't worry too much about this right now *'The Vale is ruled by House Arryn from the castle of Eyrie' - Jon Arryn (deceased at the beginning of the pilot), Lady Lysa Arryn (also Catelyn Stark's sister), and their son Robin Arryn. Right now Lysa Arryn rules the Vale until her son comes of age. Now before the start of the series, Jon Arryn was the Hand of the King. At the beginning of the pilot, he is killed and Ned Stark takes his place as the Hand of the King, which is why he and is family are forced to relocate to the capital King's Landing. Robert chose Ned as his Hand because they are old friends. *'The Westerlands is ruled by House Lannister from the castle of Casterly Rock' - Lord Tywin Lannister (whom you have not yet seen) and his children Cersei and Jaime (who are twins and have an incestuous relationship) and Tyrion (whom is shunned by his father because of his dwarfism). Cersei is married to Robert making her the Queen of Westeros, which is why the Lannisters live in the capital instead of in their castle in the Westerlands. I don't know how much more I can reveal without spoiling things but they have three children whom are Tommen, Myrcella, and Joffrey (Sansa's betrothed) *'The Stormlands is ruled by House Baratheon from the castle of Dragonstone' - King Robert Baratheon, his brothers Renly and Stannis, and his children Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen. *'The Reach is ruled by House Tyrell from the castle of High Garden' - don't worry about any of this right now. You haven't met any of them yet. *'Dorne is ruled by House Martell from the castle of Sunspear' - again, don't worry about this right now. *'The Riverlands is ruled by House Tully from the castle Riverrun' - Lord Hoster Tully rules this region. Right now all you need to know is that Catelyn and Lysa are his daughters. And finally, there's the Crownlands where the King rules all of Westeros from the city of King's Landing. One last thing: there is a whole other continent called Essos (I won't get into the geography of this one. This post is long enough lol) where the remaining Targaryens Dany and Viscerys are. Viscerys wants to take back the Iron Throne from the usurpers that took it from his father so he struck a deal with Khal Drogo: he will give him a bride (Dany) if Drogo gives him his army. Basically, his gameplan is to take Drogo's army and use it to take Westeros by force. Dany is his bargaining chip in all this. I hope this helps a little. I came to find once I had the characters, the regions, and the history down, I could follow everything a lot better. Bear in mind that if you're confused right now, it's okay. The real story doesn't even begin under episode nine.